Kyo's Little Angel
by KagiCrazy-Chan
Summary: kyo met a girl, but who is she really? IS she an angel from heaven, or a demon from hell?
1. Chapter 1

Kyo's Little Angel

One day when Kyo was walking home, he saw a girl about his age getting beaten up by a couple of other girls.

she cried: " someone please help me!"

Out of nowhere Kyo comes running and grabs the girl. All of the other girls fall down because they got scared.

Kyo:" are you ok?"

Girl:' yes, thanks to you!'

Kyo:" Hey, what is your name?"

Girl:" Well, you... oh my gosh! Are you Kyo Sohma!"

Kyo:"Well, yes, why?"

Girl:" OMG! I shouldn't be talking to you right now!"

With that, the girl started runnimg off.

Girl:'Oh, by the way, my name is Tenchi!"

Kyo:" Tenchi..."

A/N: and for all you stupid people out there, Tenchi means angel!

please, everyone who reads this story must comment, and i can tell how many of you ppl read this!


	2. the fight part 1

Chapter 2: The Fight Part 1

So, the next day Kyo went to school. As he was so sleepy, that he hit yuki, and knocked him out! As he was in his homeroom, the teacher, who hated him, said that we all have a new student, and she is a girl.

Kyo's Thoughts:"awww, come on, another student who is just gonna go goo-goo-gaa-gaa all over eaither me or Yuki, and then join a fan club. But at least Tohru didn't do that, cause she is already in America teachen little kids how to "act nice" to each other."

Teacher:"KYO! Pay attenition! Our new girl will be sitting next to you, ya got that!"

Kyo:"Aw, common sensei why does she have to seat next to me!"

Teacher:" Because, 1.I hate you, 2. that is the only open seat that there is, and i don't wanna go and get more!"

New Girl:" Um, it's ok, i can sit on the floor..."

K.T.:"Hey wait, i know that voice!"

Kyo:" Sensei! Nevermind! She can sit her-"

Teacher:"KYO! will you shut the fuck up! Now, girl, tell us your name."

Girl:" Well, umm...m-m-my name is Tenchi, some people call me Tenshi, since it means angel."

K.T:"Tenchi? Omg! she's that girl that i saved yesterday?"

After the homroom, they started to walk to lunch, when all of the sudden, the kyo fan club shows up. The girls Misashi, Yuroko, and the presedent, Zazumi.

Zazumi:" Tenchi! What have i told you about hanging out with my Kyo!"

Yuroko:" Yeah, I thought we had a little talk yeaterday!"

Misashi:" Uhhh! Why won't you go aff to another school, and be all prissy over there!"

Zazumi:" Do we have to have another talk **_Phsically_** with you?"

Kyo:"Wait, don't tell me... YOU were the ones beating up Chi yesterday!"

Zazumi:" Uhh! who cares! Common Tenchi! Lets fight right here right now!"

Tenchi:" Goddamn! Fine! Maybe it will get you guys off my back! Bring it on, but we're gonna do it the hayaku way."

A/N: Hayaku means fast. this is the end of Ch.2, plaese send your reviews!


	3. The end of the fight

Chapter 3: The Fight Part 2

Kyo's Thoughts: "Awe, shit!!! how am I suppose to deal with this now?"

A/N: OK, Tenchi's will be nickname Chi.

Chi:In Demonic voice"Come on you bitches! lets see what you got!"

Masashi:"Ok, i'm up first! Let's see what you got!"

As the were swing punches, Kyo went to go and get some ice,... just in case she loses ya know. So, as they were swinging punches, and kicking, all of the sudden, BAM!!!!!!!!!! Masashi flew 10 feet!!!

Chi:"Alright, who's next?"

Yuroko:"OMG! Umm...i gotta see how umm..m-m-Masashi is doing, sso Zazumi can take it from here!

Chi:"Ok Zazumi, are you gonna fight, or run away like a little inu with your tail between your legs?"

Zazumi:"Why would i wanna fight you, you're a fucken slut!"

As that, Kyo came back and then Zazumi ran over to him!

Zazumi:"Oh Kyo, you have to come quick, Masashi is in need of a hospital so that she gets recovord! You have to believe me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chi: "Don't believe that bitch! You know that you hate Masashi!"

K.T.: Umm, what am I suppose to do? I can lie and say that Chi, your worth my time and go see how Masashi is… Man! I love Masashi's big and bouncing che-

Chi:"Kyo! Wadda gonna do? I beat her up! Are you just gonna be a little liar and go with me? You love her don't you?"

Kyo: "Chi. Im sorry!" Kyo runs off in to the street and goes to the hospital. Chi yells "THE HOSPITAL IS CALLED NASARKNO HOSPITAL!"


End file.
